A Pirate's Life For Me
by Dark Mage 13-2
Summary: The Thirteenth Hour is captained by the most ruthless and powerful pirate in the Caribbean. Soon, the Captain will find an unlikely surprise from the people who snuck aboard the ship. Pirate AU. Pairings: Sokai & Rokunami. Rated Teen for Piracy.
1. We kidnap and Ravage

**_1: We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot._**

The blue sky was free of any clouds. The early morning fog had dispersed, leaving the view of the ocean crystal clear. The breeze was in my favor today, as it was pointing west in my destination. I manned the tiller as I watched my crew prepare the ship to leave the island. _The Thirteenth Hour_ was a beauty that any pirate would love to have their possession. The speed could almost rival _The Black Pearl_, but it was more powerful than the Royal Navy's _The Dauntless. _I felt proud of my acquisition of this pretty boat, and I wouldn't give it up to be Commodore. My compass continued to point north as usual, as I kept us on course towards north, where I'll be acquiring some important information, thanks to the Governor himself.

I hummed to myself quietly. There was this song about us pirates, but I've only bothered to know the tune and not the lyrics. I couldn't be bothered to remember something so repetitive anyways. I continued humming even as the ship left the isle and out into the open sea. The waves were a bit harder to work with ever since the Pieces of Eight were burned and Calypso was free once again. I know; I was there when it happened.

"Captain!" my First Mate called to me. I turned to face them, not removing my hand from the tiller.

"Yes, Firs' Mate?" I said calmly.

"I believe we'll reach Port Royal by nightfall," they informed me.

I gave a slight chuckle. "Well then," I placed both hands on the tiller. "Prepare yourself, Firs' Mate. We've got to pay a visit to the Governor. Debt, he owes us."

My First Mate saluted; a wicked smile on their face. "Aye, Captain."

I sat quietly in my stateroom, running my calloused fingers over the maps. Port Royal was child's play. Of course, I was not in a merciful mood when we reached the pitiful island. So I told my First Mate no prisoners. I simply didn't want to deal with the annoyance when I was much closer to my goal.

The rocking of the ship did nothing to sway my concentration as I studied the maps. The way to Tortuga would take about half the day, if luck was on my side. It usually was.

My concentration was broken when my First Mate barged through the doors. I growled in irritation. "Why do ye have to interrupt me now?"

They narrowed their eyes. "Well, when that Royal Navy ship attacked us barely an hour ago, some landlubbers snuck aboard the _Hour_."

I slammed my fist down on the desk in frustration. "That ship we gone and obliterated?"

My First Mate nodded. I sighed. "Very well, this better be worth me time." I pondered my next action. Let them live or fall towards the Locker. "Bring them to me. I'll be out to judge." They left outside the doors, shouting commands to the crew.

I rolled up the maps and hid them in a special hiding place beneath a loose floorboard. I had personally put that in when I stole the _Hour,_ and I had covered it up well so no one would ever find it. I placed the floorboard back into place and headed outside the stateroom.

I only took two steps before I was standing before two young men. One had messy caramel hair; the other had dirty blonde messy hair. It was amazing how much their facial features were the same.

I kept an expressionless face as I walked around them, examining them. "Well, I say no prisoners an' I get two look-alikes." I stopped right in front of the brown haired man. I raised a finger up underneath his chin, tilting his head up so I see his eyes; blue, like the sea. How interesting. "Ye have a name to match your face?" I asked.

"Sora," he mumbled. Oh, so he was from the eastern seas, just like me. I smirked and looked to my First Mate.

"And what is the other one's name?" I questioned. They smirked.

"The blonde's Roxas,"

"Oh," I remarked. "Sora and Roxas. Fine landlubbers, I say. Must be my lucky day." I turned away from them. "If you were anyone else, say, scrawnier, weaker, possibly more annoying, I'd just have ye thrown overboard and be on our merry way, say?" I stopped talking at a new curiosity. "How did you manage to convince me Firs' Mate you were worth me precious time?"

My First Mate spoke. "Parley, they claim."

Sora glared right at me. "Let us go." He tugged a little at his binding.

I grinned deviously. "Now, let me make this clear. The chances of me letting you and your brother, I'm assuming, go is about as small as a barnacle. And you have to be a pirate to use the pirates' code." I pulled a gold coin out of my pocket and fiddled with it in my hand. I turn back to face the two lubbers. "I'll give you mercy. Either you can swim with the shark-infested waters, which I'm pretty sure will not be painless but rather a horrible and bloody death." I stared right at Sora. He was so different from the rest, it intrigued me. "Or you be a slave to my ship, until I say you go, which I've already told ye about the chances of that happening."

I chuckled. "It'd be a real shame to lose such finely built men."

"We rather be alive than dead," the blonde, Roxas said.

As if this day couldn't be any better. So intrigued by how they prefer life over death, most prisoners would find the nearest knife very friendly. Things were about to get real interesting on the _Thirteenth Hour_. I would have to study these two. "Very well then," I say. I turn around to go back into my quarters.

"Wait," I heard Sora's voice command. I stopped and sighed.

"What is it?" I mutter.

"Just, who are you?"

I smile maliciously. "Kairi. Captain Kairi. Welcome to the _Thirteenth Hour_, hope you enjoy your stay, because you are going to be here until the ocean freezes over!" I laugh. "First Mate Naminé!" I call.

She smiled. "Yes, Captain?"

"Show them their tasks. If there is any disobedience on my ship, I'll have 'em tied upside down to the mast until they pass out," I ordered. Sora and Roxas' eyes widened.

Sora stared at me with outrage. "How could someone so fair like you be so heartless?"

I laughed off the remark. "Thanks for the flattery, but you'll have to try harder."

Sora pulled at the rope tied to his wrists. "Bloody pirate!"

X

Finally! The first chapter of my pirates fanfiction.

This thing was so troublesome to start. Rage quit after rage quit...

Sorry it's so short. The next chappie will be even longer.

Anyways, yes, some of the characters (espeically Kairi) are out of character. Kairi's OOC is part of the plot. Everyone else's, I'll fix that.

Please leave feedback, before Jack Sparrow goes nuts over the rum again


	2. We pillage plunder

**_2. We Pillage Plunder, We Rifle and Loot._**

I sat in my chair, thinking about those two brothers. I could see that Naminé had taken an interest with the blonde, Roxas, though she would never admit that to me directly. She was never one to admit defeat so easily to anyone, she kept things under wraps. She learned that from me.

Now, Sora, he was a different case. He seemed to only speak when it was absolutely necessary, and he was very choosy with his words. I quickly picked up the hostile energy coming from him and his brother. They must've been raised to hate pirates. Of course, I couldn't help but remember his slightly sexist comment. He probably didn't expect a girl to be a Pirate Captain. I would observe those two very closely to see why they are different than the rest of my previous captives.

A knock at the door snapped me out of my thoughts. The door opened and in came Naminé. When I had first met her, she didn't anything like a pirate, just a mousy girl. Her clothes were made of rags found on the street, and her platinum blonde hair was so dirty it was practically dirty blonde. She had told me she wanted to become a pirate, so I took her under my wing. Now, when I look at my First Mate, she looked as if she were untouchable. Her platinum hair was neatly pulled back by a grey bandana. She wore a sea blue skirt with black on the edges and black rugged boots. Her puffy white shirt revealed her shoulders and a dark corset was tied tightly around her petite waist. It amazed me that she was nothing more than a dirt poor orphan not so long ago.

I sat back into my seat as I spoke. "So, how does the new slaves?" I say.

Naminé crossed her arms and grinned. "They are a stubborn lot, but I broke one of them down."

I smirked and didn't make eye contact with her. "Which one?"

She didn't hesitate in the slightest. "Roxas, the blonde one." I could've sworn her cheeks turned pink.

It seemed it would be a while before I could interrogate her about her association with Roxas. Now, I had other things to investigate. "Hmm, interesting," I breathed. "Leave Sora to me, I'll deal with him later. Right now though," I kicked up my feet on the desk. "I believe you haven't told me what exactly happened during our little visit in Port Royal."

Naminé nodded. "Right then. When we reached shore, the guards were few and far. Disposing of them was like pickpocketing, swift and sneaky. We moved quickly through the streets so not to alert any of the pitiful townsfolk. So, we get to the Governor's house, and we knock on the door. Some fool opened it an' I put an end to him right then and there.

"A bunch of guards ambushed us from the courtyard, but their skill was that of a child's. I sent my men to hold them off while I go an' collect from the map room. So I find the map room, grabbed what ye needed, and went on our merry little way," Naminé finished. "Are we that much closer to finding their whereabouts?"

I stood up. "Yes, much closer now," I would've been closer a long time ago had not that bloody git gone and stolen my all-seeing map. That map would tell me where I wanted to go. It had a matching compass, but whoever has that in their possession is unknown to me. "Tell whoever is manning the tiller to go more north than east."

Naminé gave a slight salute. "Aye, Captain Kairi," she left my quarters.

As soon as the doors snapped shut, I scrambled out of my seat. I adjusted my white shirt and tightened my dark blue sash to show off my curves. I fixed my black boots, hopping over to where my dark violet coat was. It was lined with gold, and had many hidden pockets tailored by me. I pulled on the coat, putting on my belt to secure it in place. I snatched up my hat, the red feather flying into my face for a spilt second. My red hair was almost refusing the hat, but I've made it tame. I stood in front of my mirror.

A menacing seductress; I've personally invented it. I pushed open the doors to my cabin and walked onto the deck, my hands in my front coat pockets. The crew continued working vigorously as I strode across the ship.

I went down below, my presence not affecting the energy in the air. Supplies were tied down in rough knots. Nets were entangled together, hanging from the ceiling in a maze. Behind a stack of barrels, was none other than Sora swabbing the deck. He wore regular townsfolk clothing ripped in some places from his adventure on that Royal Navy ship. I leaned against a nearby pillar with a sly smile.

"You missed a spot," I pointed out. He stopped and sighed heavily, turning around to face me.

"What do you want, Kairi?" he spat.

I narrowed my eyes. "First off, it's Captain Kairi. Second, I'm the Captain of the _Thirteenth Hour_, and as such, you will treat me with respect or I'll cut out your tongue."

He put down the mop in his hands. "Fine," he crossed his arms. "What do you want, Captain Kairi?"

"I want to know what you were doing on that Navy ship," I demanded.

Sora glared at me before speaking. "After you wicked pirates invaded Port Royal, Roxas and I were curious as to why pirates would only take random maps. So we snuck away and hid on the _HMS Dawn_. We would've gotten away with it if the _Dawn_ hadn't engaged in combat with your ship. We then realized you cheated and we both got off the ship before you blasted the thing to smithereens."

Oh, so he was curious as to why, huh? Like I was one to give up information so easily.

"I hate cheaters," he grumbled.

"You hate anything that has to do with us pirates. So tell me, why did you find our stealing so intriguing?" I interrogated.

Sora's eyes shot daggers into mine. A small flicker of hesitation was there. "That is my business. Why do you want Governor's maps and not the riches he has?"

My lips curled into a sinister smile as I approached him. "A pirate always looks to profit, mate. One little thing can lead to bigger things. We all have our goals. You refuse to divulge yours, so why should I divulge mine?" I leaned into real close in his fine face.

He didn't even flinch at the tension. "You're a pirate, even if I were to tell you my honest and good intentions, you still won't tell me your intent."

I pulled back a little. "True enough. Not even my Firs' Mate knows of my goal." The disaster that would be wrought upon my search would possibly compromise everything. "Everything I do though is all part of my plans. Every person, every move, every outcome, is pushing me closer and closer to succeeding."

Sora's stare was almost intimidating. He can do better. "Even me being a part of this ship?"

I leaned in real close, placing a hand on his shoulder. I whispered slowly and seductively in Sora's ear. "Oh, yes. I've got big plans for ye. But for now, you are slave to _Thirteenth Hour_." I pulled back to see the look of fear and shock on his face. He shook his head to speak.

"How did a woman such as you come to be a pirate captain in the first place?" he breathed.

I gestured to myself. "No one suspects the pretty, innocent girl now do they? All I had to do was get close enough, and one short stab to the back later, I'm now Captain of the newly renamed _Thirteenth Hour._" His eyes widened tremendously, and I turned on my heel to return to the top deck. I paused for a moment in my steps before speaking again. "Oh, and I think my Firs' Mate might have devious plans for yer brother in store as well."

"You sadistic vixen!" Sora hissed.

I walked away. "Thanks again for the flattery." I get to the top deck, only to see the entire crew staring at me. "Well, what are you lookin' at? Get back to work you pile of worthless ingrates!" I commanded. Naminé came over to me as they all got back to their pending tasks.

"Captain, how was your talk?" she asked.

"It was informative," I lied. The only thing I could get out of him was that he and his brother were hiding something, and the fact that my charms might actually have an effect on Sora. I can possibly manipulate him to my desires, and he would do it as of his own free will. "So, is the wind in our favor?"

Naminé gave a curt nod. "Yes. We'll arrive in Tortuga by sundown."

"Excellent. I'll man the tiller. You break down Roxas and see what you can get out of him," I walked up the stairs to the higher deck to take the tiller. I watched as Naminé strutted over to the blonde scrubbing the deck. His dirty blonde hair was very noticeable from this distance. I took mental notes as I observed the scene.

Naminé gently lifted up his chin so he had no choice but to look into her eyes. He turned around, purposefully avoiding her. She grabbed his shoulders and forcefully turned him around. Roxas had resisted, trying to force her up against the canon. It was a shuffle, and then the end result was Roxas on top of Naminé. The crew didn't notice, but I certainly noticed. Naminé shoved him off and she was talking angrily at him. He seemed to return the tone. They were too far away for me to hear the conversation. At the end, Naminé stalked off in a huff, and Roxas smirked and returned to scrubbing the deck again. He'd make a good pirate one day. Naminé walked up the stairs, brushed past me, and sat on a barrel.

I smirked, and almost had to hold back a snicker.

"Not one word or I'll remove one of yer fingers," she said in a dangerous tone, fuming on the barrel of goods. I'd better not say a single syllable; Naminé can be very horrifying on her bad days.

Could have my eyes deceive me though? She was practically bright red at the end of this fiasco, and it seemed that Roxas, our prisoner, was actually trying to flirt with my First Mate. Naminé was stubborn, but he was even more stubborn. Naminé was trying desperately not to fall for his charms.

My First Mate was resisting that futile and useless emotion that they call love. Not like I care, as long as this doesn't get in the way of my search. I wouldn't know what love feels like, mostly because my emotions are under lock and key. It's amazing how well it is for me to fake my feelings. All I had to do was observe how everyone else acts.

Love always got in the way of pirates anyways. I can name off several examples. Davy Jones became the way he was by a broken heart; Black Beard died because of his daughter's past lover; it all ended the same. Love truly was for fools. There was only one person I know who let physical affections get in the way, but not affect him at all. He was still a mystery to me.

Then the realization struck me. I had to forbid Naminé from falling for that wretched man before we all suffer the consequences. I'd rather not have to be killed due to my dear friend's spiraling emotions.

x

Chapter 2 is now done with more PotC references.

So yes, Kairi is more sadistic and manipultive, but that is due to her goal. I sense a little tension between Roxas and Namine, but leave it to Kairi to try and put an end to it. I just had to make Roxas the one to hit on Namine, because she's still the cute and innocent one in my head. XD


	3. We're Rascals and Scoundrels

**_3: We're Rascals and Scoundrels, We're Villains and Knaves._**

As predicted, Tortuga was in my sights near sundown. "Make way an' prepare to dock at Tortuga!" I ordered to my crew. They all scrambled to raise the main sail.

Naminé was still fuming on the powder barrel. She was not one to easily hold a grudge. "I'll get 'em. I'll show him no mercy…" she muttered under her breath, sharpening her sword. A wide and colorful range of vocabulary flowed out of her mouth that I'd rather not repeat.

I sighed as we got closer to the docks. Usually, when we'd leave the ship for a few hours, I'd have the slaves locked in the brig. But I wasn't dealing with any rag-tag slaves this time around. How hard could it be to watch over a couple of landlubbers? I went over to Sora and Roxas working vigorously. "I've got a deal for ye," I said to them. They immediately looked up, a blank expression on Sora's face, and a slightly amused one on Roxas'.

I folded my arms. "You come with us into town, or be locked in the brig for a few hours. But I warn ye, if one of you tries to make a break for it: I'll find you, an' I'll pin your gizzards to the mast, so you won't run away anymore."

Sora looked utterly repulsed by following around a band of pirates. "Absolutely-"

"Positive," Roxas sounded desperate. "Absolutely positive we'll go with you to town." His brother sent a glare to him, which he returned.

I rolled my eyes, but the angry glint in Sora's eye made it worth it. "Good," I say. "I hope you have some change in your pockets, because you are paying for yer own rum."

_Rascals ~ Scoundrels ~ Villains ~ Knaves_

"Why did you allow those ingrate landlubbers come with us?" Naminé hissed in my ear. She was still sore over the little incident with Roxas earlier. I remembered all the plots she made within a span of an hour, and how my death might be directly linked to all this.

I passed off her question as we stalked the streets of Tortuga. "Don't question my motives, Naminé. I know exactly what I'm doing." I looked around for the nearest pub.

The place had that same stench of pigs, rum, and grubby men who hadn't washed for weeks. A man sat under a keg of beer, trying to drink as much as he could from the hole in the keg. It was a crazy place, women wearing fancy dresses stolen from exotic places seducing passersby, men chasing after each other because someone stole their drink or money.

Sora looked around, not used to the atmosphere. "What is this place?"

I grinned. It kind of felt like home for pirates on land; no guards or royal navy to arrest us. "You are standing in the friendliest and most pleasant stench that is Tortuga. We do our business here." I turned to my crew. "Alright, if you are not back at the _Hour_ by sunrise, we keep to the code."

"Aye, Captain!" one saluted. Each person went off in their own direction, leaving Roxas, Sora, Naminé and I to ourselves.

"What's the code?" Roxas asked as we walked into the pub.

"Pirates Code," Naminé said in a monotone voice, never making eye contact with Roxas. "If a pirate falls behind, they're left behind."

"One more reason to have hatred towards you cowards," Sora snubbed.

I smirked. "We are the cowards? Hah! It's you landlubbers that won't take a chance in life that are the cowards."

That was enough to make Sora shut his mouth.

The pub was almost the same as the outside, except more people punching each other and people laughing because they've had a little too much to drink.

"This is where pirates do their business?" Roxas asked, uncertain about the location.

I walked over to the barkeeper and paid for two drinks of rum. "Of course. Many sailors here, plenty of drinks to go around, and no pesky guards to arrest us. Where you think I got me crew from? The sky?" I took a swig of rum. Naminé grabbed her drink out of my hand. "Naminé, watch over these two, an' make sure they don't do something stupid." I left a glaring Naminé behind, with Sora and Roxas.

A man with an eye patch and hair pulled back sat alone in the corner, watching the drunken brawls. I sat down in front of him, laying a few shillings on the table. "I've heard that you know where people are," I say. "And I need help locating someone,"

The man chuckled. "You've come to the right place, Captain Kairi Rose. The name's Xigbar. Who do you want to locate?"

I cracked my knuckles. "Jack Sparrow of the _Black Pearl_," I mutter quietly. "He owes me."

"Doesn't he owe everyone?" Xigbar joked, taking a drink from his mug. "Last time I've heard, he was trying to find the Fountain of Youth. His ship was taken once again by Captain Hector Barbossa, but the _Queen Anne's Revenge _sunk the _Pearl _an' Barbossa lost his leg."

To find the Fountain of Youth would take months. I slammed down my fist on the table in frustration. "My luck has run out."

"Not so. Rumors goin' around that Jack got back the _Pearl_ and is on an isle in the Caribbean with Firs' Mate Joshamee Gibbs, or at least, that's what I've heard,"

I took a large gulp of my drink. I was much closer to my goal, but if only I had my map to lead me the way. "Good, now I have a lead," I placed one more shilling on the table as I got up from my seat. "Thanks."

I found Sora at a table by himself, a drink in hand. Roxas and Naminé were out of sight. I sat down next to Sora.

"Where are Roxas and Naminé?" I asked.

Sora rolled his eyes. "As soon as you left, Naminé grabbed Roxas by the hair and dragged him outside, something about 'making a fool out of her',"

So maybe I won't have to worry about Naminé falling in love, she'd have killed him by now. "Naminé is not really one to hold grudges for very long. But whatever Roxas did to her, must've really gotten under her skin." I smiled.

He looked away from me, "So sad that my brother had to die so painfully." He sighed. "I want something from you," he muttered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, what it be?"

"Let us go, Captain."

I laughed. "That's a funny one. Sorry, but I'm not some wishy-washy pirate. The only way you can get off my ship, is if you become a pirate,"

"Never will I resort to a life of wickedness," Sora hissed.

I sat back in my seat, drinking in his words. He is so stubborn, it hurts. Maybe his hatred for pirates wouldn't be so great if he put himself in a pirate's boots. Sora might still be of value to me, so I'll keep him around for a little while longer. I placed my single finger under his chin and lifted up so I could see his eyes.

"I've got a deal for you, if you learn the ways of a pirate, then I'll let you go," I said.

Sora seemed intrigued. "The ways of piracy; not commit to piracy?"

I gave a slight nod of my head. "You just learn how to be a pirate, not become one with a brand." I rolled up the left sleeve of my coat to reveal my tattoo; a rose sitting in the water. Sea Rose.

Sora grimaced at the pirate symbol. "What does that mean?"

"Sea Rose. I'm from eastern Asia. My name means sea," I explained as I pushed down my sleeve.

"What about Roxas?" Sora pondered.

I grinned. "I'm pretty sure by the time Naminé is through with him, we'll already be on our way then." I held out my hand to him. "Do we have a deal?"

He looked at my hand skeptically, and then took it into his own grip. "Deal,"

I looked into his sea blue eyes. So intriguing to me, I can't wait to find out his secrets.

Then I saw a flash of red. I leaned over and saw a man with flaming red hair and bright green eyes. He wore a black coat with a black hat that had a red feather much like mine. He looked very familiar…

It suddenly clicked in my brain; he was the one who stole my map, who nearly stranded me on a forsaken island, the one who made my life dreadful. Sora looked at me oddly.

"What is it, Captain?"

Not wasting any time, I leaped out of my seat and walked casually over to the red-haired man. Business would just have to wait. This was personal. "Hey, you coward!" I said, stopping a few feet away from the man, my hand resting on the hilt of my sword. He turned and faced me, a bemused expression on his face. "You have something of mine, and I would like that back, now if you please."

The man chuckled. "Best I in a duel and I may give it back." He drew his sword, pointing it straight at me. A few people stopped what they were doing to watch the exchange. I pulled out my sword even though I had a spark of doubt that I still wouldn't be able to win.

"I accept. " I say. I lunged forward with my sword. He parried my attack, and I parried his. More and more people watched us fight, some even cheering on. The man pushed me back with every move and flick of his weapon. He yawned as I started to struggle to keep hold of the battle.

"And I thought you would've improved from our last encounter," he mocked. In anger I perform a back flip and pushed a nearby wooden empty chair at him. With a few strike of his sword, he sliced the chair into pieces. He had me running.

I leaped up onto a table to try and gain the upper hand. The man advanced, dealing swift slashes to bring me down. I held him off as long as I can. With a stroke of luck, Roxas and Naminé came through the doors of the pub.

Naminé was in a state of disarray. Her hair was messy, her clothes were covered in dirt, and most noticeably, her lips were swollen. I was going to interrogate her later. But now, I need help with my personal business.

"Naminé!" I called to her attention. She saw me and rushed to my aid. She pulled out her sword and jumped to my side. We out-numbered him.

"Well, look at that, I'm outnumbered," the man mocked. Suddenly, a cloaked person jumped behind us. Naminé turned around to face the other mysterious combatant, our backs facing each other. We began dueling again, parrying each attack. A large crowd, including Sora and Roxas, has been watching us. I saw a chain hanging from the wooden support above, and grabbed it, swinging down from the table and behind the red haired man. He continued to mock me with tedious insults. "Your father had much more skill at your age."

My expression remained unfazed. "What do you know about my father?"

"Only that he gave me the task to test yer strength as a pirate," He pulled a dirty tactic and flicked dirt into my face using his sword. I was blind as he kicked me down. I rubbed my eyes of the dirt to see him holding my prized map in his hand. "I don't think you are worthy of this fine map, but I'm intrigued by your new prisoners." He laughed as he walked away. Cocky, slack-jawed coward.

My head hurt as I tried to sit up. The wind was totally knocked out of me. "Hey, are you okay?" Sora's voice asked me. I felt a hand grasp mine and another on my shoulder as he helped me up.

"I'm fine as always," I dusted myself off. Naminé was sitting in a chair, looking even more like a mess than when she came in.

"Who was that guy?" Roxas questioned as he tried to place a hand on Naminé's shoulder, to which she slapped away.

I held my head with my hand as I steadied myself. "I've honestly have no idea." I nearly fell over when I tried to take a step.

"Whoa, Captain, take it easy," Sora caught me by the wrist. My headache got worse as I analyzed what just happened.

I was defeated, again. He humiliated me in public, on my own grounds. No one will respect me in this place for a very long time. I hung my head in defeat, and walked over to the barkeeper. "Do you have any rum?"

"Oh no," muttered Naminé.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Kairi is depressed…"

"What happens when she is depressed?" I hear Roxas say.

"She starts drinking heavily, and invites me to have a drink with her," she frowned. "One drink, and I won't stop until I pass out."

I leaned my head on my hand as the barkeeper handed me some rum. "Keep 'em coming," I ordered before gulping down the entire mug. I set it down, and turned to Naminé. "Naminé, come an' have a drink on me." I gestured for her to come over.

Naminé sighed. "Here we go again." She sat next to me. "Yes, Kairi?"

I turned my entire body to face her. "Before I get roaring drunk, I want to know what happened when you and Roxas went outside, savvy?"

She sighed. "Nothing happened."

"Oh really? When you came in, your hair was a rat's nest, your clothes were covered in dirt, and your lips were all puffy and red," I point out.

Naminé turned a light shade of pink. I didn't know she could do that. "Nothing happened, Captain Kairi Rose. I just settled business."

I give the death glare before I grab the newly refilled mug in front of me. "Alright, just one thing, Naminé." I took a large swig of rum.

"What?" she asked.

I set down the empty mug. "Don't fall in love with that fool. Love is for weaklings." I asked for another drink.

I couldn't remember the details after that. It was a hazy blur.

X

Yay! Chapter Three is done! Drunk Captain Kairi is very forgetful, isn't she?

More tension between Roxas and Namine. and Namine doesn't protest drinking this time because she's still mad at Roxas. So what better way to get through your pirate troubles than drinking?

So Kairi has to teach Sora how to be a pirate. That'll go over well...


	4. We Burn Up the City

**_. We Burn Up the City, We're really a Fright_**

"Kairi?" A voice called from the distance. "Kairi?"

Everything was dark and I could hardy move. I tried moving my arm, but it felt so heavy, it was like lifting the entire ocean.

"Captain? Captain Kairi Rose?" The same voice called again. I finally opened my eyes to see if I was truly in the dark. I wasn't.

Sora's figure was blurry at first, but everything came into focus when I managed to lift my hand to rub my eyes. I was lying on my bed in my stateroom. My body ached a little. Sora was sitting next to me, holding my coat on his arm. He looked over me in curiosity. "You're awake." I sat up, a dull pain in my head.

"I passed out, didn't I?" I swayed a little. I was used to being drunk, so the aftermath wasn't as bad for me. Is it rare though that I pass out while drinking. Humiliation will do that you.

Sora nodded. "Yes." I was really depressed then.

"What happened when I was, well, you know, loopy?" I asked, trying to focus my vision.

"Well, you kept telling jokes about you uncle's goat," Sora said. I expected that. My uncle Marluxia had a weird little goat. "You got up on the table, and said your mother was never married." I don't even know who my mother was. "Then you told me that the only reason you kept me around was because, and I quote "a bloody handsome devil." Oh no. "Then you tried to..." Sora stopped explaining. I was afraid to know, but curious at the same time.

"What? What did I try to do?" I say.

"You tried to kiss me," Sora looked away.

Stab me in the heart and pin my gizzards to the mast. Why would I try to do something stupid like that? "Did I succeed?"

Sora grinned. "No, you'll have to thank Naminé for that one. She was just as bad as you, and she and Roxas were practically all over each other. You caught sight of that, and tried to kill my brother."

Oh yes, I will kill Roxas. He pulled Naminé into his little trap. After I'm through with him, Naminé can join him. Smashed Naminé never lies. She spews the truth left and right. She had failed to listen to me.

"The last thing you did before you passed, was talk all about what you are going to do to Jack Sparrow once you find him," finished Sora.

Oh bloody...I mentioned Jack Sparrow. I mentioned my intentions. Throw me overboard, now. Take me to the Locker; make the Captain of _Queen Anne's Revenge_ take me captive; anything to rid myself of self-shame.

"What do you have against your First Mate and my brother being together?" he asked. I almost sighed in relief when he didn't push the Jack topic any further. I looked up to the ceiling a little too fast, feeling woozy. I sighed.

"Love… I don't understand the point of it. All I've seen it do was kill some of the most fearsome pirates I know. It is a useless and futile emotion for me to experience," I explained while snatching my coat from Sora. He stared at me, taking in my words.

"You've never been in love?" he asked.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Well, as far as you've seen, I'm pretty heartless, wouldn't you say?"

"I find that very hard to believe. At one point, you must've loved someone," I took note of how his breath hitched during that sentence.

"Oh, Sora," I gave a lazy smile. "I've never been in love, never been loved, nor will I ever fall in love. It's the simplest thing in the word." Don't go and make things difficult to answer.

"Not even your parents?" he said, sadness in his eyes. Was he actually concerned about my well-being? Of course he would be, he's the one to bring me back to my ship after I pass out from drinking all that rum.

"What parents? Ever since I was a baby, I was alone," I say casually. He seemed taken off guard by my tone of voice.

"You seem perfectly fine with it,"

"Well, like I said, I'm heartless,"

"I don't trust your judgment,"

"Because you hate us pirates," the whole time, I kept my tone even and emotionless. Sora was getting slightly irritated. "Why do you hate us so?"

Sora was taken back once again. "I don't hate you, and I can't hate your First Mate."

I tilted my head. "But you do hate pirates in general, why?"

He looked up to the ceiling, trying to search for the proper words to say. "Pirates took my uncle away, leaving us dirt poor orphans to the streets. We were lucky the baker took us in."

"At least someone cared enough for you," I say emotionlessly, looking down at my hands. Why was I talking about this? "No one cared, and no one ever will."

"I care," I snapped my head up at his statement. I swear my head was still woozy from the rum. We sat in an uncomfortable silence, me twitting with my thumbs, while Sora scratched his head. Then it was he who broke the silence.

"Who is Jack Sparrow?"

It took all of my willpower not to stiffen up. My intentions were revealed, after keeping them secret for a very long time. I knew he was going to come back to the subject.

"Jack Sparrow owes me," I say.

"You're searching for a pirate just so you can get money?" Sora asked in a somewhat innocent tone.

"Who said he owes me money?" I stare at him blankly.

"What is it, then?"

"A sentimental trinket you could say,"

"Riches? Jewels? The King's Crown?" he queried. I narrowed my eyes and looked away.

"It's more valuable than any gold or silver you can get, mate,"

"What is it though?" Sora's eyes were glaring into mine. I place a hand on his shoulder and shook my head.

"Another lesson in piracy mate, don't tell anyone of your intents. It makes for bad outcomes," I get up, and wobble my way out of my stateroom, leaving behind a bewildered Sora.

The sunlight blinds me. We were behind on the search. I immediately see my First Mate sitting against the main mast, holding her head. She's not used to drinking as much as I. She looked up to me, her eyes bloodshot and puffy. I'm curious to know why. Naminé stood up, wobbling as she steadied herself. "Yes, Captain?" she cleared her throat.

"Have you done anything with that landlubber since last night?" I tilt my head to the side.

A flicker of her eyes and a slight hesitation later, she answers. "No, Captain Kairi. All I did was tell him off."

"Your eyes tell me otherwise," I point out. "You remember the previous night as clear as the ocean. Now, tell me everything you know or I'll make ye walk the plank."

Naminé sighed and began to speak. "After at least eight rounds of rum, you kept blathering on and on about Captain Marluxia's goat and Roxas took me mug away, saying I had enough. By then, I had gotten up on the table and shouted nonsense like yer mother wasn't married. I tried to get me rum back, but we ended up in a tussle. We practically assaulted each other, an' you didn't like that, so you took out your sword, trying to challenge him, but Sora knocked you out before you could do anything."

I took in her words carefully. It was pretty similar to Sora's side of the tale, but I was still far from convinced that Naminé is following my command. "Well, just don't fall for the fool. Like I said, love makes us pirates weak." I turn on my heel to go and man the tiller.

"Maybe you don't have total control over me, Kairi. What I do is my business," Naminé called out. I turn right back around.

"You knew what you had to risk when you wanted to be my Firs' Mate. You are under my command," I talked back. "You took an oath."

"But you don't own me. Not everyone here lacks a soul like ye," she practically slapped me in the face and thrown me overboard.

I look at her straight in the eye. "Fine. Do whatever you want, but remember this: if I get the chance, I will not hesitate to end you, right then and there."

She crossed her arms. "Well, I'm not giving ye a reason to kill me, because I don't love anyone."

I walked away. "Lies, Naminé. Lies." I grab the tiller. "Raise anchor, you sea dogs! Lower the main sail!" I shout to my recovering crew. They immediately follow their orders, scrambling to do it quickly.

Sora has recovered from the moment of shock and found me outside manning the tiller. He watches me from a short distance. It quickly gets on my nerves; I could feel his gaze burning holes into my head.

"What do you want, Sora?" I said irritably.

"Well, you and I made a deal. You teach me piracy, you'll let me go," he said matter-of-factly. I wouldn't hesitate to make him and his brother leave my ship to prevent my impending doom.

I sigh, and turn myself to face him directly. "Firs' lesson in piracy mate, is to be taken seriously." I point my finger at him. "I cannot take ye seriously if you're wearing those landlubber garments." His eyes widen while I smirked. This was going to be fun.

_Burn the City ~ Fright_

"I thought you said I was supposed to learn how to be a pirate, not look like one!" Sora groaned as he looked over himself. He was now wearing a pirate version of his clothes, with a few of my touches. A belt was fastened over his shoulder, a red sash was tied around his buff torso, and his shoes were replaced with standard boots. He glared at me as I admired my work.

"To learn piracy, one must put themselves in a pirate's shoes. Since your hatred of pirates stems from only what those snobby rich folk have told ye, I believe the proper way to teach you is to give you a slice of the high life of us pirates," I explain.

Sora looked at himself in the mirror of my stateroom. "Well, at least this is kinda more comfortable to move in."

"Of course it has to allow free movement. So that way…" I swiftly drew a hidden dagger from my pocket and pinned Sora to the nearby wall, the blade hovering over his right ear. "We can easily get what we want, when we want."

His shocked expression faded as he lifted one hand around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I felt my emotions lose control for a second, but I managed to keep them down. Sora smirked for the first time since I met him.

"Hm, I'll keep that in mind," he spoke, boring his eyes into mine. I somehow felt my cheeks heat up. "By the way, your face is red. I guess Roxas was right about you," he released me, snatching my hat off my head and running out of my stateroom.

I stood there in shock. What was that? What did Roxas say about me? Why would Sora act like that all of a sudden? Then I realized he took my hat.

He took my hat.

"Sora! Give me back that hat before I have your guts for garters!" I chased after him onto the deck. He placed the hat on his head, smirking at me all the while.

"You'll have to catch me first, Kairi!" he mocked. I was trying desperately to keep my annoyance under control. After a little while of chasing Sora around the ship, I grew tired. Then, a sneaky little plan formed in my head.

"Oh Sora," I say seductively. He stopped and faced me, a blank but unmoving glint in his eyes.

I put my hands on my hips and calmly walked over to him, He didn't move an inch.

"First off, there should be a Captain in there somewhere, and second," I pushed him down to the floor, and straddled his hips. "Never underestimate a pirate, mate." I grab my hat off of his head, and place it right where it belonged. I admire his absolutely red face before getting up and returning to my stateroom. "Thirdly, your face is red."

I didn't even pay attention to the crew who had watched the entire scene unfold. I saw a very angry Naminé out of the corner of my eye walk over to me. "What was that?" she hissed in my ear.

"It's called messin' with his head, Firs' Mate Naminé," I answer without fail, tucking a stray strand of my red hair under my hat. I went inside my stateroom., but before I closed my doors, I gave Naminé one last command. "Tell Roxas, your friend, that I want to see him immediately. Oh, an' tell Sora over there to stop lookin' like a dumbfounded idiot."

Naminé narrowed her eyes before responding. "Yes, Captain Kairi. I'll see to it."

I grin. "Good, and remember Naminé, your oath to me."

She glared at me before walking away. "Soulless pirate Captain."

I gripped the door so hard to restrain my anger, that there are claw marks in the wood. I slammed the door shut, my anger taking over my body in a rush. I pulled out my cutlass and stabbed the wall with it. How dare she call me out twice? I didn't care when she said it once, but the second time, she meant it severely. How could she have the audacity to remind me of my condition like that? She could expose me to Sora and Roxas, and possibly the whole crew of what a monster I am.

Ever since I lost my soul, courtesy of Jack Sparrow, I became what everyone sees: a ruthless pirate captain who will take no mercy. But why would I take in a bunch of annoying landlubbers who obliviously hate us pirates? It doesn't make sense to me at all. Why does my body react to his touches? What is wrong with me? I sunk down to the ground, clutching my weapon.

My soul… it is the only reason why I'm doing all of this in the first place. I at first kept Sora and Roxas around to add more free labor, and then use them as leverage, but now I'm teaching Sora how to be a pirate as if I want to keep him around. I couldn't stand Roxas solely because he's turning my one and only friend against me.

I don't know whether I should kill them all, let them live and me suffer, or just sink my ship. After all, no ship should go down without her captain.

X

Yes, I stole the last line from Star Trek: Into Darkness. It just seemed so fitting, and I love Benedict Cumberbatch in that movie.

So, major confession from Kairi, and some strangeness from Sora. And of course, Sokai fanservice included. Namine's not happy, and Kairi is just plain confused with her own actions. Poor Captain Kairi.

My favorite part writing this was Kairi and Sora's conversation about the night Kairi and Namine got drunk.


	5. We're Devils and Black Sheep

**_5. We're Devils and Black Sheep, We're Really Bad Eggs._**

I managed to regain control over my emotions once again. Without my soul, my actions, feelings, and mind process is unstable. It is the reason why I've killed people left and right for such a long time. I sat in my chair, wondering if staying in this forsaken world was worth it. I don't know why, but Sora came into my mind.

Yes, it was most definitely worth it. I heard a knock at the doors, and I leaned back in my chair and kicked my feet up onto the desk. A dirty blonde walked in, wearing pirates' garb. I recognized him as Roxas. It seemed he wanted to fit in with his brother.

"You wanted me?" he said in an innocent tone. I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh drop the innocent tone; you know why I wanted to talk to you,"

Roxas smirked. "My brother."

"Yes," I reply. "What did you tell him about me?"

He averted his eyes, walking around the room as he spoke. "While you were biding your time, I've been, let's call it, observations, between you and Naminé. You're very much alike."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how is that?"

Roxas folded his arms. "You're both ruthless."

"Don't need to tell me that," I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"You both look alike. You have the same face, and the same bluish-purple eyes," he continued without fault. "But what I've noticed, is that if Naminé can lose control of her emotions so quickly, so can you."

Maybe that's why I took Naminé under my wing when she was a street rat; I saw so much of me in her. "Well we're not twins, like you and yer brother, so all resemblances between me and Naminé are purely coincidental. "

Roxas only kept up his smirk. "Of course, the more observations I've made, the more I've came to realize, there's something off about you, Kairi."

"There should really be a Captain in there," I correct irritably.

"Excuse me, Captain Kairi," he spat. "There's something off about you, something missing. Like you lack control over your own actions."

I clap my hands together, and gave an all-knowing grin. "Well, that's between me and my Firs' Mate now is it?"

His body relaxed a little. "I believe so, but I will figure it out. No, I won't even need to interrogate Naminé for that missing piece."

I laugh. "Not like you can get anything out of her. I've taught her well."

"Oh really?" he lowered his gaze to stare into my eyes, the smirk on his lips never ceasing. "With how I've gotten Naminé to stray from your commands, she might as well tell me her life's story, _mate_."

"And how have you done it?" I question innocently. I take mental note of the pirate language he used.

"With the way you've been acting towards my brother, of course,"

I chuckle. "And how have I treated your brother?"

"Like you were trying to leave him wanting more," he said matter-of-factly. "You'd be surprised by how that works; you can get a lot of people to open up just to get what you've tempted them with. My brother may have tried to abstain from your charms, but one day, he's going to snap, and he'll try to get _you_ to fall for him, if you haven't already."

I sit up a little. "What makes you think I'll fall for Sora? Just because I flirt with him a lot doesn't mean I'll actually fall prey to love."

Roxas gave a frown. "Naminé told me you would say that."

I shrug while grinning. "Well, I am a woman of my word." He shuffles his legs, staring at the ground; try to contemplate what to say next. It seemed he had to choose his words carefully just to hide information. "You seem to be hiding more than ye let on."

"You're quite the observant one, aren't you, _lass_?" Roxas smirked at my revelation.

"Well, Sora may have opened up to me, but he doesn't indulge in the details. I know for a fact you two have had an intention since you heard about me crew stealing maps, it wasn't the theft itself, but who was in charge," I point out.

"Well, I may have a distain for pirates, but not as much as _me_ brother, Sora does," he looked away from me as I took in each of his words, carefully examining them. I smirked.

"Sora likes to tell a little fib here and there, doesn't he?" I say, standing up. "He hates pirates, not because they took yer uncle away, but because yer uncle is a pirate. He abandoned you two a while back.

"He obviously taught ye how to be a pirate, with the way you're acting. Sora, I guess is a different story," I finish.

"Sora didn't want to commit to piracy, because he saw our only family left leaving us a long time ago. He holds a grudge against most us, including me," Roxas admitted in a defeated tone. "All he left behind was a piece of parchment with a sparrow flying over the sea."

"Jack Sparrow," I say.

"When the _Black Pearl _attacked, we didn't even consider them because they didn't take Sparrow from the prison. By the time we realized our mistake, Jack Sparrow had broken out and commandeered the _Interceptor_ and went on his way," he said, almost grudgingly. "But when yer crew came around we heard rumors that you, the captain, were searching for Jack Sparrow."

My eyes widen. "You only came aboard just to get see if your uncle was still around, why?"

"If there's one thing about my brother that I'm not, is that he's one to hold everlasting grudges. Of course, I'm not helping matters with bringing Naminé in for the ride," he looked at me straight in the eye. "Naminé told me the night before that you were going to forbid her from being with me, and I almost wanted to kill ye as soon as I got the chance, just so I could be with her."

I raise my eyebrow. I was used to death threats on a regular basis. But why didn't he kill me when he had the chance? Why doesn't he try to kill me now?

"But when I saw my brother look at you in a way I've never seen before, I couldn't do the sinful act. Sora would hate me forever," he took a breath before continuing. "He's the only family I have left you know and I can tell the reason why you're trying to keep me from Naminé. She's your family too and that you value your own life above everyone else's, savvy?"

He's heard the stories, all of them. I swallow. "You truly care for her? Because, if you break her fragile heart, before I die I'll make you suffer so severely that not even the fiery depths of Hell will accept you."

"Til' the grave," he gave a sincere smile. Something told me he truly love her yet, but it was getting there. "If you do anything to my brother, I'll have a voodoo witch steal yer soul and rip it to a million shreds."

Oh, I have no worries then. "Well, that would be a good threat, if it weren't for one small detail you missed, lad."

"And pray tell, what is it?" he asked.

"I have no soul," I smile before walking out of my stateroom. I turn around to ask one last thing of Roxas. "Oh, and if you tell anyone bout' this, I'll cut out your tongue, savvy?"

His slight state of shock wore off and he bowed a little. "Cross my heart, and hope I die a painful death."

"Good, now we're on the same ground then," I turn back around to come face-to-face with Sora. I was about to flinch from the close proximity, but Sora had already started talking.

"The crew is curious is to where we are heading, and they made me go and ask you, so don't get angry with me," Sora threw up his hands. I smile.

A real, genuine smile. "No need for me to get angry, Sora." The bewildered expression on his face was priceless. I brushed past him to see my crew all standing there, waiting. "Gents, we are going to get lost, as that where Sparrow is," I say. "Hopefully, wherever he is, he'll know of treasures, as he is Jack Sparrow."

Of course, to get lost, we need sometime of course. The next few days, I've been teaching Sora about how to be a pirate. How to man a ship didn't do quite as well as I'd hoped.

"Why is Sora hanging upside-down from the mast?" Naminé asked me while I buried my head in my hat. "And why have you been in such a chipper mood?"

I look up from my hat and gave her a smile. It scared her as much as Sora. "What's wrong with me being good mood?"

"It's scary," she replied.

After I got Sora down, the next day, I showed him how to read a map. He seemed to know about maps pretty well, I must say.

"Where are we, Captain?" he asked. It sounded so, I don't know, right coming out of his mouth.

My consistent smile faded to a sheepish grin as I answered. "I have no clue. I think we're pretty lost by now."

Sora gaped at me. "I thought you were kidding!"

"You can always trust a dishonest person to be dishonest most of the time. It's the honest ones you to watch, because you'll never know when they're going to do something stupid," I advised.

Sora groaned in frustration. My sincere smile returns to my face. He looks at me oddly, before speaking. "You look nice with that smile."

I could feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Why does he do this to me? I remain silent, mostly because I'm speechless.

Sora took note of this. "Oh, your cheeks are red again."

I pointed my cutlass at him. "Don't ruin my good mood."

His face fell, and I once again return to my happy smile.

Night fell quickly. The ocean spray seemed to be stronger at night, and the tide was a little rougher. I couldn't sleep, mostly because my thoughts were wandering.

Sora. He was an enigma, that's for sure. He only hung around pirates just so he could get his revenge. It didn't take an investigator to know that the only reason why Roxas didn't go and join the pirates was because Sora would more than likely go after him. Revenge was a bittersweet thing.

Then I thought about the red haired coward that stole my map and humiliated me on my own grounds. What would he know about my father? He is more than likely dead.

How I got into piracy, was because of Uncle Marluxia. He is a pink-haired, fierce captain of the _Graceful Assassination_. He took me in after he caught me pickpocketing some random drunken fool. I call him my uncle, because he said my father was gone, and that he knew him.

"A great pirate he was," he told me, while I petted his goat. "He wanted nothing but the best, and that included his own child." He smiled at me. "Pirate is in your blood, so go an' make a name for yer self. You hear?" I nodded.

That was when I was ten years old. Now look at me, twelve years later, and I've lived up to Marluxia's, and my father's expectations.

For fifteen years, I've lived without my soul. As an orphan, I meet Jack Sparrow in Tortuga. In exchange for pickpocketing skills, I had accidentally given him my soul. I realize he might not even know he has my soul. I couldn't wait to get it back. I wouldn't be out for just myself anymore.

I was manning the tiller, absolutely sure I was thoroughly lost. Everyone else went to sleep, even Naminé. She had given up on trying to figure out why I was so chipper. Then, I saw an unusual sight.

Sora was also up, and my body immediately felt like winged insects were flying around from my fingertips to my toes. I didn't understand this at all. What was this? A new desire? A new need? He stood by the edge of the deck, looking out to the sea.

The sky was clear, the moon illuminating the ocean. The stars were various dots, several constellations. I let go of the tiller and went down to join Sora by his side. I looked out to the beautiful sea, just forgetting every little stress on my mind. Sora's presence was oddly comforting, and that was an alien feeling to me.

"Why?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow.

"What's why?" I queried.

"Why are you so cheerful? It honesty scares me," he laughed.

I laugh along with him. "Well, I've come to terms with that dreadful emotion called love."

"So you accept my brother and your First Mate?" he stared at me curiously.

"Not entirely, but yer brother did convince me by giving up some private info you've neglected to inform me about,"

Sora's expression turned to one of anger. "What did he tell you?"

I gave an annoyed stare. "Why you decided to follow pirates. You want revenge." I turned away from him. "So, in a way, you used me."

"I didn't think of it at first, but I changed my mind," Sora said. "I don't even want to waste my energy on revenge against my uncle anymore. In fact, I like being a pirate."

Oh no. No, Sora. Please, don't go and give up trying to get a taste of revenge. What was I supposed to do? He likes being a pirate. I wasn't expecting this at all. "You do?"

Sora chuckled. "Yes, I do. It's like freedom, which is what Roxas told me at first, but I didn't believe him. He always thought I couldn't stand him because he embraced piracy." I kind of felt sorry for him. I almost got Naminé to hate me due to my selfishness. "But I still treat him like family, because he didn't go and join the pirates like our uncle did. He stayed." The feeling was gone.

"That's family for ye, either they lie to you, or be honest with ye. Of course, I won't truly know, I didn't have any family for a very long time," I say, returning my gaze back to him.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"I was an orphan on the streets in Tortuga. I hated having nothing, so I thought piracy was the only way to go." I began. "When I was ten, a pirate Captain named Marluxia took me under his wing. He told me that pirate was in my blood. He knew my father before he died, so I call him my 'uncle,' because he treated me like his own, aside from teaching me everything he knows."

"Where is he now?"

"More than likely down south of the Spanish Main. He's widely fond of that place," I answer. "Once I was old enough, he helped me conquer this ship and made it my own. I met Naminé while picking up a crew in Tortuga." I finished my story, Sora staring at me with interest. A sudden question popped into my head. "Since you like being a pirate, do you like us pirates now?"

"Yes," he answered so quickly. I gaze at him, pondering.

"Why?"

"Because,"

I narrowed my eyes. "Because what?"

Sora tried to walk away. "You'll laugh at me if you do."

I folded my arms. "Try me."

"No Kairi,"

I frowned and swiftly pulled him back to my position. "Yes."

"No," he said stubbornly.

What was his problem? "Yes, and that's an order."

"I'm not part of your crew,"

"Not officially,"

He let out a groan of frustration. "Kairi, you are being really stubborn right now."

"So are you!" I cried out. "Why won't you tell me? I'm not going to laugh at whatever it is you're going to say!"

"You are you, Kairi," he placed his hand on my cheek. I could feel the blood boil beneath my skin. "You are the Kairi who is a Pirate Captain. You are unique. You are ruthless. You are gifted. You turn red whenever I embarrass you."

I slapped his hand away. "Then stop embarrassing me. I blush at everything." What the heck was he doing to me? Was Roxas right? Oh no, I hope not.

"That's not what Naminé told me. She said you blush only when I'm the one embarrassing you," he smirked, a very un-Sora-like action. I felt more heat flooding my cheeks. Curse you, Naminé!

"I do not!" I denied, even though the evidence was in plain sight. My stomach fluttered.

"You're just in denial, Kairi," he took my hat off of my head.

"I'm not in denial! It's Captain Kairi, and give me back my hat!" I whined, trying to snatch the hat back from Sora's hand.

He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me close to him. He intertwined his fingers with mine, my skin feeling hot under his touch. He let my hat drop to the deck, his other hand gripping my shoulder securely so I couldn't run away. When did I become so vulnerable? I've never become so weak like this in another one's presence. My breathing hitched, and I found myself so speechless, I couldn't even think. Sora held his gaze on me as he spoke in a gentle voice. "Kairi, the reason why I like being a pirate, is not just because of freedom, but mainly, it's because of _you_."

I bit my lip. "No, Sora, please don't say that. It hurts me too much."

"Kairi, I know for a fact this doesn't hurt you, because I know that, you feel the same way," he stated.

"Sora, please, if you love me, you'll just get hurt," I said so desperately. "Please, this is so hard for me…" I look down just so I couldn't see his ocean blue eyes.

He removed his hand from mine to cup my burning cheek. He tilted my head up so I'd have no choice but see his eyes. "Kairi, you're denying it. Please don't deny it anymore."

"I can't love you, Sora! Do you know how hard it is for me? Me, a pirate captain who's spent the last twelve years looking for my soul," I fight back the swirl of uncontrollable emotion rising in me.

There was a sudden spark in his eyes. "Kairi, just don't fight it. You may have no soul, but you still have a heart, that beats with every emotion you have, don't fight it anymore, Captain Kairi Rose."

"You don't understand, do ye? I've killed people left and right. I have done terrible things, wicked things. I'm nothing more than a heartless shell!" I exclaimed.

Sora cuts me off with a deep kiss on my lips. My eyes widen greatly as he roughly caressed my lips with his own. My heart pounded in my chest. It was so new to me, as I finally realized what he was doing to me.

I was falling.

I was falling in love.

I was falling in love with Sora.

He pulled me ever closer to his body, while I wound my arms around his neck, returning the kiss. His hand wandered over my coat to my back, teasing me lightly with his fingers. I ran my hands through his messy brown hair. He ran his tongue along my lower lip in surprise. I gasped, letting him enter my mouth. He explored every inch of what my mouth have to offer. He then slowly and passionately rubbed my tongue with his. I moaned in pleasure, tugging at his hair. The hand on my back then retreated to my waist, running up and down on my side. I felt so light-headed at his ministrations that we only pulled back to breathe, before continuing our lustful kissing.

Now I understand why Naminé was willing to defy me.

X

Already at the halfway done mark! Yay!

Well, this was a long chappie, almost 3,500 hundred words.

More Sokai fanservice, especially at the end. Oh Sora, you sly devil. XD


	6. Bonus: Liar's Dice

**_Bonus: Liar's Dice_**

_Round 1:_

Being the female First Mate to a female pirate captain has its perks. For one, nobody can say that it is bad luck to have a woman on board, for the captain is a woman. Two, we keep our secrets to ourselves. It's like an exclusive code only available to us.

Captain Kairi Rose was one to not take any nonsense. She was also one to get straight to the point when she is not speaking. Once someone has no purpose for Kairi's goal, she just slits their throat like that. It slightly disturbed me, but I'm not as ruthless as Kairi is. However, she did have the heart to take me in; only until I figured out I'm a pawn in her plans. Nothing she has done was for the gain of others. At that point I've come to the conclusion that Kairi has no soul.

This is why she keeps her emotions under lock and key.

Currently, she was interrogating one of her newest prisoners. The day before, a pair of twins snuck aboard our ship, _The Thirteenth Hour_ while we were attacking the ship they were on. One of them has brown hair, while the other was blonde. The brown haired seemed to have a deep hatred for us, while the blonde seemed to be faking it. Kairi may not have noticed, but I certainly did. Kairi was interrogating the brown haired twin, Sora. The blonde one, Roxas, was up on the top deck where I was.

Roxas was an enigma. He always looked at me with a strange glint in his eye. I would feel my cheeks heat up. Darn it, why could he do that?

Kairi came up laughing from the lower deck. That caught the attention of everyone in the crew, including myself. She looked at all of us and with an annoyed glint in her eye, she commanded us, "Well, what are you lookin' at? Get back to work you pile of worthless ingrates!"

I walked over to her, curious to know what Sora has told her, or even if he's still alive. Captain, how was your talk?" I asked.

"It was informative," she said, staring at me straight in the eye. Kairi then rapidly changed the subject. It was a sure sign that she was lying to me. "So, is the wind in our favor?"

Of course it is. I gave a curt nod. "Yes. We'll arrive in Tortuga by sundown."

"Excellent. I'll man the tiller. You break down Roxas and see what you can get out of him," Kairi walked up the stairs to the tiller. I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought of even looking at that blonde.

I could feel the fake aura of hatred surrounding him as I walked over to Roxas. He was swabbing the deck. He smirked, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Well, has the pretty Firs' Mate come to interrogate me?" he said. Instant blood was boiling in my face.

"Enough of your flattery, I want to know yer motives. It's not exactly what you say 'normal' just to sneak aboard a pirate ship when your brother hates us pirates and you fake it," I placed my hand under his chin, and lifted his head up so I could see his eyes. He swatted my hand away, and turned his body purposely so he wouldn't have to look at me. I became angered by this action.

"You're so observant, are ye?" he chuckled.

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. "Look at me when you speak."

"Now why should I do that? You don't seem so threatening for a pirate," he mocked. I've had enough.

"I'll show you threatening," I snapped, grabbing him by the shoulders roughly to turn him around. He quickly placed his arms around my waist and resisted my actions. He grinned at me before trying to shove me up onto the nearby canon. I placed my hands on his built chest to push him away, but he was stronger. My feet began to slip on the water covering the deck, and immediately I knew I was losing. Even though his hands were on my waist, and my cheeks were burning brightly, I kept a clear head and I pushed myself forward. Roxas' eyes widened at the sudden weight on his buff body. But he had to see me blush, and he turned us around, so my back landed on the hard surface.

I didn't even really notice the pain and ache in my back, as I'm pretty sure I was absolutely red by our compromising position. Roxas was on top of me, straddling my waist.

My eyes wandered, and I saw Kairi staring straight at us. My life was on the line.

Roxas had managed to embarrass me in front of my own captain. I'm surprised the crew didn't even notice the entire exchange.

I sent him a death glare before forcibly shoving him off of my petite body. "What the heck was that?!" I said angrily.

He seemed to return the bitter tone. "I'm not the one who tried to force me to move, Naminé."

"Well, at least I'm not being a disgrace to pirates everywhere by hiding it," I spat.

"You don't know why I'm hiding my pirate side, so it's not yer place to talk about it, now is it?" He swiftly leaned in close, and surprised me with a kiss on the cheek. He pulled back, smirking. I hoped that Kairi didn't see that. "By the way Naminé, I'm pretty sure your captain sees your pretty blushing face right now."

It was too much for me. "Curse ye to the end of the world for all I care!" I walked away in a huff, up to the tiller, where Kairi was standing the whole time. I brushed past her, and I know she was trying not to snicker at my embarrassment. I sat down on a barrel, fuming. "Not one word or I'll remove one of yer fingers," I said dangerously. Kairi only managed a grin before turning around to manage the tiller.

If Roxas wanted to play a game with me, then I would not be a pawn, I would be a player. This First Mate was not backing down.

Let the games begin.

_Round 2:_

For the next few hours, I sat on the barrel, thinking of all the things I was going to do to execute my revenge. No one gets away with embarrassing me in front of my captain and gets away with it. I mutter curses while I sharpened my sword, not caring if Kairi is listening or even watching me. This was personal.

I heard Kairi call out to the crew, and I knew we were approaching Tortuga fast. "Make way an' prepare to dock at Tortuga!" I hear her say before climbing down to the main deck. I sighed and put my cutlass away. The first chance I get, Roxas will pay.

When we docked and went into town, I immediately noticed that Sora and Roxas tagged along. I leaned over to Kairi, a bit of irritation in my voice. "Why did you allow those ingrate landlubbers to come with us?" I hissed.

She only brushed off my question. "Don't question my motives, Naminé. I know exactly what I'm doing."

She was testing me by flaunting my emotions around like rare jewels. She truly was soulless.

Tortuga has never changed. The smell was enough to make regular landlubbers gag, but I remember Sora and Roxas aren't normal. Pigs were running around like it was a free for all parade. Men fought over the courtesans wearing very revealing dresses. Ah, Tortuga, with were sea farers can roam free without worry. It was home to me.

Sora looked around, not used to the wild and chaotic atmosphere. "What is this place?" he asked.

Kairi grinned. You are standing in the friendliest and most pleasant stench that is Tortuga. We do our business here." She turned to our crew. ""Alright, if you are not back at the Hour by sunrise, we keep to the code."

"Aye, Captain!" one saluted, before the rest scurried off to do Calypso-knows-what. That left me alone with the Captain, pirate hater, and pretend landlubber .How wonderful.

Roxas gave me a curious look before asking me a question as we walked into the nearest pub, Alcohol flooding the air. "What's the code?"

"Pirates Code," I say in a monotone voice, avoiding eye contact with the no good, ill intention filled pirate; ill intentions being messing with my reputation with the captain. "If a pirate falls behind, they're left behind."

Sora shot off his mouth the second I finished. "One more reason to have hatred towards you cowards," he snubbed. Roxas' expression fell. I could understand why he feels so conflicted.

Maybe that's why he pretends to not be a pirate, so he could earn his brother's approval.

Kairi snapped back at Sora to put him in his place. "We are the cowards? Hah! It's you landlubbers that won't take a chance in life that are the cowards."

Sora remained silent, and Roxas kept his eye on me. I felt a very faint blush appear on my cheeks, but the light of the pub and everyone else brawling over stolen money hid the pink on my face.

Roxas raised an eyebrow at the place. Something told me even though he has learned some piracy, he has never been outside of Port Royal, or even been with other pirates. "This is where pirates do their business?"

Kairi walked over to the barkeeper and ordered two drinks of rum. She held mine out to me. She has forgotten that alcohol is very addictive for me. This was another part of her test. "Of course. Many sailors here, plenty of drinks to go around, and no pesky guards to arrest us. Where you think I got me crew from? The sky?" she answered, taking a swig of rum. She was very expectant of me, and I took the drink from her hand. "Naminé, watch over these two, an' make sure they don't do something stupid." I glared at Kairi as she walked away, leaving me alone with the two foolish men.

"No one makes a fool out of me," I mutter darkly.

As soon as she was out of sight, I grabbed Roxas by the arm and dragged him outside and into a secluded corner. He strangely made no effort to struggle. I forced him up against the wall.

"How dare you embarrass me in front of Kairi like that!" I spat venomously. He smirked.

"Well, it was to get yer pretty face to blush," he answered coolly, not pretending anymore in the slightest.

"Ye made me look weak and pathetic, and what's with the compliments?" I say.

"I'm just saying the truth, Naminé," he looked at me with his bangs shadowing his face. "After all, how many pirates have you met that had fair charm and a personality of a reckless criminal?"

I gulped. His blue eyes were quite threatening. "One, and that's the Captain." I answer. His hands softly gripped my waist. He chuckled.

"Have you ever looked at your reflection, Naminé?" he asked. "You look a lot like Kairi, but you're different from her. You're more beautiful."

Cue the redness on my cheeks, then a fluttering feeling in my stomach. What is this? I was too distracted by my reactions that I didn't even notice that Roxas has swapped places with me and gently pushed me against the wall of the pub. I blush even more at his close proximity.

"You look prettier when you're embarrassed, Nami," He says. A nickname? No one has ever called me that before. Nami meant sea wave, hence the name Naminé. A Japanese pirate captain gave me that name when I wandered around, alone. Kairi and I were a lot alike.

I can still remember what that pirate captain said. He said I was a lot like his daughter in a way. I don't remember what he looks like though.

Roxas kept his icy eyes on mine, leaning in closer to my face. For once in my life, I felt a little afraid, because I didn't know what he was doing to me. Why is my stomach filled to the brim with butterflies? How come I didn't find out my ability to blush until I met him?

Before I knew it, he had his lips tightly pressed against mine. One hand was in my hair, the other tightly gripped my arm. I tried to push him off single-handedly, but he was too strong for me.

It was a simple kiss, even though my lips were somewhat bruised and swollen. The way he held me made me so weak. When he released me from the forced kiss, my knees buckled and I tumbled to the dirt ground. He held out his hand for me, and I swatted it away. Why would he kiss me just like that?!

Before I could yell at him, I heard a very familiar voice come from the pub's windows. "Hey, you coward! You have something of mine, and I would like that back, now if you please."

Oh no, please don't do something stupid. I hear a deep chuckle. "Best I in a duel and I may give it back."

I hear Kairi say one last thing before I stumble and stutter as I try to get up. "I accept. "

_Round 3:_

After the duel, Kairi was dejected. She felt humiliated by a thief, on her own grounds no less. I watch as she hung her head in defeat, and walked over to the barkeeper. "Do you have any more rum?"

Oh no. "Oh no," I muttered. Depressed Kairi equals Drunk Kairi. Drunk Kairi equals disaster.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Kairi is depressed…"

"What happens when she is depressed?" Roxas asks me.

"She starts drinking heavily, and invites me to have a drink with her," I frowned. Drinking was not my favorite. "One drink and I won't stop until I pass out."

Kairi grabbed the rum out of the barkeeper's hand. "Keep 'em coming," she says before downing the entire drink. She sets down the mug, and turns to me. "Naminé, come an' have a drink on me."

I had to accept it now, or else she'll try to kill somebody. I had a strange feeling she'd go after Roxas. I sighed. "Here we go again." I sat down next to her at the bar. "Yes, Kairi?"

She turned her entire body to face me. "Before I get roaring drunk, I want to know what happened when you and Roxas went outside, savvy?"

I sighed before responding. "Nothing happened."

"Oh really? When you came in, your hair was a rat's nest, your clothes were covered in dirt, and your lips were all puffy and red," she pointed out. Darn it, why was she so observant?

I felt a light red dust my face. "Nothing happened, Captain Kairi Rose. I just settled business."

Kairi gave me the death glare before she grabbed the refilled mug of rum in front of her. "Alright, just one thing, Naminé." She took a large swig.

"What?" I ask, hoping she's not going to kill me. Her voice started to slur a bit.

She sets down the mug. "Don't fall in love with that fool. Love is for weaklings." She then turned away from me and ordered another drink. I stared with a heavy heart. I wasn't falling in love, was I? I had just met him, but do people really have that type of effect on others?

In my confused state, I took the drink from the barkeeper, and downed it before Kairi could notice. After a couple more drinks, I was in a haze, and Kairi was completely out of it. She stood up on a table, drink in her hand. Sora and Roxas both watched, while I lounged on the counter.

"My Uncle Marluxia…" she slurred. "Has a weird goat, who would always take everyone's loot, an' put it under Marly's desk!" Kairi giggled. Sora tried to take the drink away from her, but she sent him the death glare. Sora backed off.

My attention went to Roxas, who looked at me in confusion. I hiccupped. I've never noticed how soft his hair looked. I got up and went over to the spikey blonde. I surprised him by sitting in his lap. I ran my fingers through his incredibly soft and fluffy hair. "I was right!" I exclaim.

Roxas stared at me, bewildered by my actions. "Right about what, exactly?"

"Your hair is so soft, like a pillow owned by the King!" I giggled. I lean into him, dropping my drink to the floor. My hand went to gently touch his face. "Your skin is so soft too." I pressed my lips against his in a clumsy kiss for a few seconds before pulling away.

I heard Kairi mutter something about, "I'm going to kill him!"

Then Sora calmed her down. "No Kairi, have another drink,"

She groaned. "Okay…"

My head was definitely going to hurt later

_Final Round:_

Night has fallen a few hours after we left Tortuga. I still had a headache from the rum, a heart ache after Kairi accused me of falling for that rat, and well, everything aches.

I was not in love with Roxas. I'm pretty sure he was in lust with me, but it could grow. After all those kisses, I'm not sure anymore.

All my life, love was a useless feeling and null to me. I sat back and watched it tear people apart, bring them together, and end their lives. It was an alien feeling to me. How could I tell if I was experiencing it? The blushing, the kissing, the butterflies, anything else I'd like to report?

I was still angry at Kairi for telling me what to do, as if it was her life, and not mine. She may be Captain of the _Hour_, and I was First Mate, I still had a will of my own. I was not a pawn in her little games.

Roxas was sleeping in the lower deck below, in his own room. I took a deep breath before questioning myself how I was going to do this. I didn't even look at him ever since last night's incidents. I quietly went down to the lower deck to his cabin. I silently turned the handle, and entered his room. He slept peacefully. Too bad I had to wake him up.

Roxas, wake up," I say loud enough for him to hear. "Wake up," I say again. His eye opened, and he spoke in a drowsy voice.

"Nami?" he said. He nickname sent my stomach into a tizzy. He sat up, tilting his head at me in confusion. "Why are you here?"

I twiddled with my thumbs. "I'm sorry 'bout last night's… incidents. I realized that you hid yer pirate side away just to get approval from your brother. I know ye were just testing me to see if Ihad what it takes to be a pirate in yer eyes."

"Nami, be quiet," he said gently. "I know you didn't feel anything or even liked it when I kissed you, or when you kissed me, but I felt something, Nami, and that something is enough to make me want to become a pirate again."

I felt… flattered that someone would do that for me. "But Roxas, I'm not goin' to be the one to tear apart your family."

"Well, I'm not going to be the one to destroy your friendship with Kairi," he retorted.

He doesn't know I already did. "That doesn't matter, Roxas."

"Yes, it does Nami, and you know it." He kissed me on the cheek. "Please, Nami. I saw the exchange, and I give up Nami."

I felt hurtful anger boil up inside me. "How can ye be so selfish, Roxas?" I turned around with a heavy heart. "Just because of what Kairi says, doesn't mean you give up trying to chase me." Wait, did I really say that? Was it because of my feelings? Did I not want Roxas to stop flirting with me?

"Nami," He sighed, and made no move to stop me from walking out of his room.

I had to break my heart. "I can't love ye either way. I'm sorry."

_Liar's Dice_

I didn't dare look at Roxas again for the next few days. Every time I went towards his room at night, I just backed out before I could knock on the door. This last time, I broke down for the first time in my life.

I leaned against the wall of his room, a couple tears flowing down my red face. I sniffled and wiped them away. I realized he has won, and I've lost. I had realized I'm completely in love with Roxas. And I couldn't have him, not as long as Kairi is around. As long as Kairi is around, I was forbidden to be with him. I hated this, I hated this too much. I wiped away the remaining tears, and walked quietly up to the upper deck; all I wanted right now was sleep.

When I got sight of the upper deck, I had to cover my mouth with my hand with what I saw. I saw the biggest display of hypocrisy, backstabbing, traitorous act I've even seen in my life. My heart shattered into a lot of pieces.

x

I know, it's not the next installment, but it does give us the behind-the-scenes Rokunami that everyone wanted to see.

I'm tired (more like sick of writing), so I'll edit this later. I know I have a few things that need fixing, so be patient.

And yes, next chapter will be from Kairi's point of view again.

Please Review.


	7. We're Beggars and Blighters

**_6. We're Beggars and Blighters and Ne'er Do-Well Cads,_**

I realized during our little session that the chances of us getting caught on the top deck in our sinful act were, well, ninety percent. If Naminé saw this before I could explain to her what Roxas told me, she'll never listen to me; my death is imminent.

Placing my hands on his chest, I roughly shoved Sora away from me, our breathing ragged. I stared at him straight into his eyes. "We do not speak of this to anyone," I breathed. "Who knows what Naminé will do to me?"

Sora looked at me, still panting. "You need to talk to her."

"Tell me something I don't know," I say, yawning. It was really late, and Sora kissing me took all the energy out of me.

I sat at my desk, contemplating the events from the night before. Sora wants to be a pirate; Sora is in love with me enough to become a pirate. I couldn't wait to get my soul back to control my emotions.

I smiled before leaving the stateroom.

Opening the doors, I immediately had a sword blade pointed at my throat. Oh s…

Naminé looked like an enraged humanized female shark, just waiting to go for the kill. I kept a calm face so to keep her from ripping me apart.

"Is this mutiny, Firs' Mate?" I asked.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Oh, don't give that piece of bull shark. I came, I saw, I almost killed Sora right then and there so you'll know the pain and misery you've put me through."

"About that…" I started, but Naminé interrupted me, her eyes fighting back the tears rimming her lids.

"No, I'm going to speak, and you are goin' to keep yer mouth shut," I remained silent as she continued. "Ye told me love was for weaklings, fools; that it kills. Well, it does kill if those around ye want to keep you away from it.

"I realized that it is like the best type of rum in the world, it's addictive to me as is showing little to no mercy for you. Yer soulless existence gives your mind an urge to rip apart an' ruin others because of jealously. You only care about yourself, Captain Kairi, not about me, not about anyone on this ship, and I'm pretty sure you've only seduced Sora for your own personal gain," she finished.

Anger unlike before raged throughout my body. How dare she call me out on my incomplete existence? How dare she accuse me of only using Sora for personal gain? I drew out my cutlass quietly. "You don't know me, Naminé!" I dealt a kick to her stomach, sending her to the floor behind her.

Naminé swiped her mouth before rolling her body to the side, her leg aiming for my face. Before her heel could land a hit on me, I've managed to raise my cutlass to parry her kick. Once she finished her kick, Naminé lunged at me with her sword to strike. I parried her attack, but her blade bounced back to me. I ducked and rolled to her left.

"What the heck is goin' on?" said a deep, suave voice. I knew that voice. I turn to face Naminé only to block another blow with her cutlass. Suddenly, Naminé's blade was no longer on mine.

A silver-haired man with aquamarine eyes and a very strong grip pulled Naminé off of me. "Enough, you two," he said in a calm yet stern voice.

Riku was a close friend of mine. He always hid in the background, prompting me to just go for it. He's the reason why I snuck into the Fourth Brethren Court. That's why he hasn't shown his face until now.

Naminé struggled to get Riku's hands off of her, but he held a tight grip on her. He then finally let her go off to the side, landing flat on the deck.

Riku crossed his arms at us. "Both of ye need to stop fighting. I'm pretty sure that this has gone on long enough."

I sat up and straightened a little. "How do you know about all this Riku?"

He tilted his head to the side. "A little pretend landlubber bird told me,"

One word shot through Naminé's head and mine. _Roxas._

"You two need to talk, and I'm taking your weapons so you two won't kill each other," Riku declared, taking all of our weapons including cutlasses, pistols, knives, and poisons hidden in our shoes. He then shoved us into a tight room, and he wasn't going to let us out until we made up. Naminé kept her glare on me, and I kept my glare on Naminé. Soon, the glares became worn, and I sighed and spoke first.

"Naminé, I was going to tell you about-"

She cut me off. "What, that you went back on your own word and fell for Sora and not even let me have my own way?!"

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "Roxas and I had a little chat."

Naminé's eyes widened and she shut her mouth.

I took a breath and began. "Roxas told me how he felt about you, and he well, threatened me after I threatened him. I know why he did that, just so he could get to you."

My First Mate was stunned at this revelation. "H-He actually had the gull to threaten ye?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, he did. I would've killed him had he not tell me of his intents, and one of them included you. He promised me he would take care of you."

Naminé turned her head away, sniffling. "I…" she sighed. "Thank you, and I'm sorry, forgive and forget?"

A smile grew on my lips. "Forgive and forget."

_Beggars ~ Blighters_

"Do you really think she can take on the both of them at once?" Naminé said to Riku, who shrugged.

"I'm not the one who suggested this," he responded.

"But when I suggested it, I didn't mean she take on Sora and Roxas at once!" she hissed.

I was standing, with one sword in hand, and the hand on my hip. After Naminé and Roxas mended their relationship, Naminé suggested I test the twins' skill in fighting. I immediately obliged.

Two against one, that doesn't seem fair, unless you were raised by a pirate captain with a weird goat and impressive fighting skills.

However, before I could fight them, a nearby crew member exclaimed. "Two ships off the starboard bow!"

Why were there two ships closing in on us? I went over to the edge of the deck, and saw one ship with a black hull and black sails. "The _Black Pearl_," I breathed. My heart jumped. I was getting close, so close to my goal.

"What?" Sora asked me.

"It's the _Pearl_, one of the fastest ships in the Caribbean," I said. "Sparrow is the Captain."

"Then what's the other ship?" Naminé asked, standing on the other side of the deck, staring at the other ship, which had a very creepy aura surrounding it. I ran to her side, looking at the creepy ship.

"I have zero idea," I answered.

"Do ye think they'll attack?"

"Unless it's _The Queen Anne's Revenge_, we'll have nothing to worry 'bout," I turned to Riku. "Prepare to come about, we have a few visitors heading our way."

x

I know this chappie so short, butr important stuff happens in it. Plot thickens greatly here. I cannot post another chapter before my trip, so I will work on 7 and 8 and post when I return. Believe me when I say I've got a lot of downtime...

Sorry this is so late, and so short. I've been tired, and not in the mood for writing. Also, I suck at writing battle scenes, evident in Chapter 3.


End file.
